T-1000
The T-1000 Advanced Prototype1 is a Terminator series produced by SkylerNetwork. The 1000 Series2 Terminator is fully autonomous,3 and unlike previous Infiltrator models that used rubber skin — and then finally living tissue over a metallic endoskeleton, the T-1000 is entirely made of a liquid metal called "mimetic polyalloy", meaning it can reform into any shape it touches of the approximate size, thus calling it a "shape-changer". It can impersonate other people as well as morph it's arms into blades. Specification Memory A T-1000 features a liquid molecular brain gathered by mimetic polyalloy. The molecular brain grants the T-1000 advanced reasoning capabilities, emotions such as humor, and even self-awareness.3 As a result, a T-1000 can make its own decisions contrary to that of SkylerNetwork.4 In order to protect itself from its own creation, SkylerNetwork did not mass produce the T-1000.3Later, SkylerNetwork discontinued T-1000 for this reason.53 Physics One of the fundamental prime directives of the T-1000 was "recovery of essence" as the more it lost, the less effective it became. The default command in the mimetic polyalloy's molecular memory was to find the main mass and rejoin it. Each molecule had a range of 14 km. If a piece of mimetic polyalloy was out of range from the main body of superfluid, it could mimic something locally as camouflage (for example, a rock or a piece of pipe) until the T-1000 came back into range again and detected it. 3 The T-1000 is able to use a small part of its body as tracking device. As this trait was encoded at a very basic level, this emergency camouflage programming would manifest itself as a malfunction or glitch when a T-1000 was critically damaged. The T-1000 that fought with Sarah Connor displayed this glitch in the steel mill. Having been frozen and shattered, the T-1000 began to mimic floor coverings and other objects it came into physical contact with due to its molecules undergoing self-preservation. 3 Self-recovering Due to its liquid metal construction, the T-1000 is capable of extensive regeneration from being hit by bullets. Separating the parts of a T-1000 was not enough to stop it from regenerating as the individual pieces would seek each other out and re-form to become a complete, fully functional battle unit again over short distances. The smaller the volume of particles, the less intelligent each piece became.[citation needed] Combined, the T-1000 was incredibly capable; however, when in pieces, it merely tried to get back to the whole again. Shape The T-1000 Infiltrators, as with other mimetic polyalloy equipped units,7 are initially deployed with an individualized default humanoid shape, which it remains in for most of its active service. It is thought that this form was kept as it was more energy efficient than mimicking others and reduced the stress caused to its ability to molecularly expand when it mimicked more obese subjects. Due to the conservation of mass, when the T-1000 mimicked a human subject of greater volume than its default form, its density decreased. It therefore compensated for illogical mass constitutions for the subject it replicated. For example, the T-1000 may have had to step down more heavily to give the appearance of a greater mass. Sensor The T-1000's auditory sensors could be situated anywhere upon its body.3 Analyze environment The T-1000 can use its body to register its environment in many ways, can directly read magnetically-encoded information, and can run at a speed of at least 40 mph.8 Combat abilities The T-1000 was not issued with any weapons, but was capable of fashioning any solid metal form such as knives and other stabbing weapons. The T-1000 could not form any complex systems which may have had moving parts or chemicals like guns or explosives. However, the T-1000 was capable of concealing and carrying weapons inside itself.910 In order to form a weapon from a limb, the T-1000 had to convert that particular section to a liquid metal state before reconfiguring it while keeping the rest of its body in a solid metal state. In conjunction with the flexibility given by its form, the T-1000 series has demonstrated a superior repertoire of Martial Arts abilities programmed into its subroutines, making it more capable than the T-800 series in close combat. The T-1000 could also convert a limb into a blade and throw it like a javelin at an enemy in some situations, with sufficient force to impale a T-800 and knock it backwards at least a few dozen feet.6 Infiltration The mimetic polyalloy construction of the T-1000 allows it to replicate any object or person of similar volume that it molecularly sampled by physical contact. It appears the T-1000 could use a medium to do this without actually touching the subject's skin. Composed entirely of mimetic polyalloy, the T-1000 Terminator is a metallic mass, thus making it electrically conductive. However, unlike endoskeleton-based Terminators, the T-1000 can withstand a high-voltage charge without being knocked offline. Catherine Weaver demonstrated this ability by impaling the Water Delivery Guy with one hand and stabbing the other into a circuit breaker box, allowing the current to flow freely through her to terminate her victim.11 Likewise, the T-1000 Terminator is unable to generate body heat and is cool to the touch just as any ordinary metal.12 The T-1000, having the ability to be liquid or solid, can enhance its speed and its strength especially when in its natural state. The polyalloy could also be utilized by a T-1000 battle unit to repair damaged machines and restore them to operational capability or to track a fleeing target. Additional function The T-100113 and T-XA are able to separate parts of its body to act as independent units. In addition, a T-XA is able to control humans by injecting their nervous system with small amounts of itself. T-1000 units can also deploy a small drip of mimetic polyalloy from their bodies to reactivate machines. The T-1000 was able to reactivate the damaged T-800 with a single drop of its mimetic polyalloy so it could assist him in combat by attacking Kyle Reese. Weakness Heat The T-1000's that had been met in battle were notoriously difficult to destroy, even feared invincible by some Resistance members. This highly resilient battle unit was able to withstand a wide variety of temperatures ranging up to at least 300 degrees Celsius. Extremely low temperatures of -196 degrees Celsius (such as those produced by liquid nitrogen) could freeze a T-1000. Shattering a frozen T-1000 will cause critical damage, but would not be enough to kill it. Temperatures in excess of 1535 degrees Celsius, such as those needed to smelt iron, could physically alter the bonding of the mimetic polyalloy. The molten iron (or any other element) could then mix with the elements of the alloy and physically alter its molecular structure, thus rendering it inoperative. Upon contacting flame, the impersonation or camouflage can be temporarily disabled, possibly due to the heat. Corrosive reagent Corrosives,1617 such as concentrated Hydrochloric Acid were also known to damage T-1000's and could destroy the unit if prolonged exposure could be achieved. The Resistance also hypothesized that when it hardened its structure to make weapons or enter combat, the T-1000's molecular structure became brittle. This then made it vulnerable to a concussive shock wave. Plasma The T-1000 battle unit T-1002 was unable to withstand a direct hit from the plasma cannon of the T-X. This may be due to the advanced nature of the plasma used in the T-X's weapon, as T-1000s are capable of withstanding phased plasma attacks without permanent damage. 18 Firepower Immersive saturation attack is able to keep T-1000 from reforming.19 Ballistic momentum As a T-1000 is completely made of liquid metal, it is relatively soft compared to an Endoskeleton-based Terminator such as a T-800. Thus, the T-1000 have less shock-absorbing ability to counter the momentum of a bullet as ballistic penetration can hydrostatically shock the T-1000 for a few seconds. The T-1000 also has difficulty keeping its weight balance if its shape is heavily deformed such as getting shot in the head with a shotgun, or hit by a grenade in the torso. In such case, the T-1000 will be temporarily disabled. Freezing When in contact with extremely low temperatures, such as liquid nitrogen, a T-1000 can be frozen. If shattered, a T-1000 will suffer from glitches as its self-preservation protocols kick in to compensate for heavy damage. Energy consumption The T-1000 consumes a lot of energy whenever it changes outside of its natural state.3 The T-1000 can also last a long time while infiltrating. A T-1000 sent back in 1973 remained active until its termination in 1984. During its battle in 1984, it showed no signs of aging or glitches, unlike the T-800 sent back in 1973 developed glitches due to aging.6 Construction The T-1000 Terminator was constructed deep within SkylerNetwork's main complex. Within a large heavily guarded room, the mimetic polyalloy was poured into a massive machine press that fills floor to ceiling. Feeder pipes emerging from the walls and centering on the press like a hub poured the mimetic polyalloy between two 20-ton plates. These plates were then hydraulically pressed together and met, forming the indentation of a man. The mimetic polyalloy then filled this indentation and solidified, setting its default molecular structure.3 The T-1000 was constructed using a new technology developed by SkylerNetwork. Each molecule of the T-1000 was a primitive miniaturized version of the total machine. Every molecule had the blueprints programmed into them for all the necessary parts required for construction of the whole T-1000. Trivia * The T-1000 unit first appears in Virus Alert! Part 1 * Category:SkylerNetwork Machines Category:Machines Category:Robots Category:Gunners Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Spear-Users Category:T-1000 Category:Shape-Shifters